


Genial

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [87]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's thoughts on Ducky after Mary turned out to be a serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genial

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/28/1999 for the word [genial](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/28/genial). 
> 
> genial  
> [Obsolete] Pertaining to generation or marriage.  
> Friendly, warm; kindly;sympathetically cheerful and cheering.  
> Mild, pleasant;comfortable; favorable to life or growth.
> 
> You'd think for a nice word, I'd write a nice drabble, but no muse had other plans. Hopefully it works anyway.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Genial

Tony hoped Ducky was ok. It was always the hardest when you found out someone you were interested in was involved. He didn’t blame Ducky. It was normal to tell the person you’re dating that you’re bored at work. Most people did it. Heck he’d done it a time or too. 

It was always the genial ones you had to watch out for too. He was sure Mary had seemed sweet and like she didn’t have a destructive bone in her body. Brenda Bittner, the Navy lieutenant who later posted his information on a herpes alert website, and Jeanne Benoit they had all been genial people. 

Now they weren’t all serial killers, but they sure stuck it to him when he messed up or broke up with them. He considered going over to Ducky’s to lend a shoulder to cry on, but from the look of Gibbs when he left he was sure Gibbs was going to take care of Ducky. Still he felt bad for the guy, he’d be sure to swing by autopsy more often during the next few months and let Ducky talk his ear off.

It was the least he could. He wished he could do more.


End file.
